


this the part where you say sorry

by nextgenRichthofen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, F/M, MAAAYBE smut, Smut, a oneshot, aged up 19-20ish, and uses it towards her advantage, and vice versa, drunk marinette, how i think marinette would act if she was drunk, i DO not promote underage drinking france's drinking age is 18, i forgot all about tikki, if i feel nice, marinette cusses just to let ya know, marinette is drinking hard AF, might be a oneshot, relecutant chat noir, they have sex, worried chat noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextgenRichthofen/pseuds/nextgenRichthofen
Summary: Adrien is worried because marinette hasn't answered his or alya's texts all day so he decides to give her a visit as a Chat   ( pun intended of course!) im bad with summaries so just read the tags.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is something to keep you busy as i find my notebook so i can finish miraculous corruption. NOTE: marinette knows that adrien is chat noir.

Just as Marinette was going to take another swig of (what should it be, liquor or vodka? we're going vodka.) vodka she heard a knock from here trapdoor and went to go see who it was. she climbed up the ladder and opened it to Chat Noir. Surprised, Marinette let him inside and immediately began to ask him Adrien " ? What the hell are you doing at this time of night?". immediately after she said this Adrien pulled her into a tight hug and told her " Princess, are you alright? You haven't answered my or Alya's texts or calls all day. We were worried about you."instantly Adrien could smell the vodka and let her go saying " Uh, Marinette. Why are you drinking-" 

 

Marinette pushed him away and turned around saying "Because i fucking can alright!? I dont tell you what the fuck to do so go boss somebody else the fuck around." and just to spite him Marinette took a huge gulp of vodka. Determined to go an answer Adrien took a few steps toward her and wrapped his arms around Marinettes waist and kissed her lips lightly."Marinette, why are you like this? Who made you like this?"But instead of getting an answer Marinette grabbed his head and began to kiss him furiously. Adrien could taste the vodka she drank but he didn't care as long as he had the girl. Marinette guided him towards her bed and pushed him on there. Before he could do anything Marinette got on top of him and continued to kiss him. 

 

"Has anyone ever told you just how fucking gorgeous you are? Adrien?" Marinette began to take off her shirt but Adrien realized what she was doing and stopped her saying " No, Marinette thats not what i came here to do. Tell me what happened." Angry, Marinette pushed him off the bed and shouted "Shut the hell up you stupid kitty! everyone knows how much you liked me and now here i am throwing myself on you and you refuse me like the sex-deprived little bitch that you are!!" Although he didn't show it, Adrien hid the hurt he felt from Marinette's words." Its not that. Its just that... i dont have your consent to...t-to touch you like that." Adrien instantly regretted saying because the second the words left his mouth Marinette, with surprising strength, pulled him back onto the the bed and said" Well then you have it. You can touch me wherever you like however you like." 

"Marinette please.Tell me something." Although he knew pleas would get him nowhere he still tried to get something."Well then how about a kiss then? Please?" Immediately he leaned up to kiss her.After a few minutes he could feel Marinettes hand on his chest feeling for his zipper, he grabbed her hand and told her " Marinette. Why? Why are you doing this? Please tell me what happened." Marinette told him " Uh-uh! Not until you give me what i want! And dont tell me you dont want me cause i know you do" Marinette put her hand in between his legs and giggled "OOOOh SOMEONE'S ready! So whats it going to be?" Although he wanted to, he didn't in Marinettes current state. Without saying anything, Adrien took off her shirt and pants." Just tell me if i hurt you."... ...Adrien laid beside Marinette, who went to sleep after their love. Adrien got up and donned his leather once again. Before he left, he left a kiss on Marinettes lips and wrote note saying he'll return the following morning. "Good night princess." And with that he left through the trapdoor and fled into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking about making another chapter. Tell me if you down below if you want an aftermath of this. And if you want a sin fic then tell me down below cause i have one at the ready.


End file.
